1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly to an electrical connector whose drive mechanism includes a pushing blade. The pushing blade not only can push a cover to slide but also can reinforce the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, an electrical connector in existence is used for connecting a chip module and a motherboard. The electrical connector usually includes a base, a cover, a plurality of contacts, and a drive mechanism. The base has a plurality of receiving holes which pass through the base. The receiving holes are used for receiving the contacts. The cover is able to slide parallelly to the upper surface of the base. The cover has a plurality of through holes corresponding to the plurality of receiving holes on the base. The through holes are able to be inserted by a plurality of pins of the chip module to be electrically connected to the contacts of the base. The drive mechanism includes a cam, a pushing blade, a reinforcement blade, and a washer. The pushing blade is tabular and is disposed on the upper surface of the cover. The reinforcement blade is also tabular, and is formed on the lower surface of the cover individually from the pushing blade. That is to say, by holding the cover between the pushing blade and the reinforcement blade, the cover can be reinforced and prevented from deformation or breakage by the excess pushing force induced while the cam rotates. Because it requires more materials to form the pushing blade and the reinforcement blade individually, the cost of the electrical connector increases. Moreover, it also requires two processes to form the pushing blade and the reinforcement blade respectively during the manufacturing of the electrical connector. Thus, the complexity of the processes increases. Besides, it also requires two processes to assemble the pushing blade and the reinforcement blade to the cover respectively during the assembly of the electrical connector. It is troublesome and wastes a lot of time.
Accordingly, the scope of the invention is to provide an electrical connector, so as to solve the foregoing problems.